CreeyPasta Hetalia Theory: Romania
by xXBrambleheartXx
Summary: Ever wondered what the countries lives were like in their past lives? Well, I can only tell you about Romania...


HETALIA THEORY  
ROMANIA.

The sun began to shine brightly through the castles stone window. Out of the thirty-or-so men in a large castle room, a strawberry blonde was the first to rise from his bed.  
He took a moment to collect himself, before swinging his feet from under his thin blanket. A thin, small woman walked into the room and rang the bell next to the entrance.

"Morning shift!" She yelled.  
The other men started stirring in their beds.

"Good morning, Crina." The strawberry blonde said with a small wave, walking towards the door.

"Awake early like usual, Vlad?" She said before turning away.

"I have to beat the crowd." He said gesturing towards the other men, who were just barely awake.  
In the time Vlad was able to fit into his guard suit, the dressing room was almost filled with men getting their individual suits on.  
The next person to enter the bedroom was an older man holding a small price of paper.

"Vladimir Dragul." The man said with a monotone voice.

Vlad looked up from fixing his chest plate. "Yes,?"

"His Highness, King Carol I have requested your presence in the throne room immediately."  
The man said promptly, then turned and walked away.

Vlad finished straightening his suit, and holding his helmet under his arm, walked down the corridor leading into the throne room.

As he approached the large doors, two other guards opened it. Vlad quickly fixed his hair. Once the doors were opened Vlad walked in, halfway to King Carol, he keeled on one leg, head bowed and asked, "You requested my presence, My Lord?"

"Indeed." King Carol I said in a booming, strong voice.

Vlad, staring at the red carpet, waited for an explanation.

"There is someone, or something, terrorizing the night shift guards in front of the castle, I requested you, as well as a few other guards to do your best in ridding of the pest."

"Yes, My Lord." Vlad said, comprehending what he had just heard.

"You will take the night shift for today only, rest for now."

"Yes, My Lord." Vlad said, stood up, bowed, and walked out of the throne room.

The sun took its time flying across the sky. As did the moon. It took a full day just for the moon to peak his face over the horizon.

Crina arrived in the bedroom again.  
"Night shift." She told the men.

From where Vlad was standing in the window, he turned, picked up his helmet in one hand and his spear in the other; and headed for the door.

He was met by another guard at he front gate. Vlad put his helmet on and took his position, opposite the other guard.

Time did anything but fly. It seemed as if the sun would come up at any moment... But it didn't...

A rustle in the bushes.

"It's just an animal." Vlad thought.

The entire bush moved.

"... It's just a... Really big animal...?" Vlad did his best to reassure him self.

He looked over to the guard opposite him.

Gone.

This terrified him. In the darkness he couldn't even see in front of him.

"Why didn't we get a lamp?" He asked himself.

He stared at the ground for a while to see if there was anything there.  
There was...  
Blood.  
Just the thought of blood made him light headed.  
He slowly walked across the length of the gate to the other side. Staring intensely at the bushes his eyes finally adjusted to the dark as he could make out a suit's foot sticking out.

"Are you okay?" He called. Poking the foot with his pole.

It didn't move.  
But the bush did.  
Suddenly, without warning, a black mass shot out at Vlad. He didn't have any time to think and instead stood in shock.  
His helmet was ripped from him head by an unseen force.  
In the same moment pain suddenly started from his neck. He quickly became even more light headed than he already was. He felt blood being pulled from his body, quickly losing feeling. The darkness engulfed his being. What was left of his body fell limp on he ground.

"Hey, kid, you up?" A childish voice seemed to come out of nowhere to the little child.

The tiny blonde looked up from where he was resting to see a small boy in a red and white outfit, a white mask covered his eyes.

The small boy extended his hand.


End file.
